<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[DV]初恋 by katakawa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919273">[DV]初恋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2'>katakawa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, cuntboy！vergil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[DV]初恋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《初恋》<br/>   维吉尔告诉但丁这是一个梦。他趴在但丁身上，皮肤接触着但丁的身体却冰如死尸。于是但丁觉得这确实是一个梦。任何时候，在他意识清醒里的任何时候，维吉尔都不曾这样亲昵地和他接触无间。他观察这张脸，确乎是他兄弟，却有什么不同。他身体热得反常，维吉尔撑在他身上。<br/>但丁去吻他。维吉尔蹭着他的腿。但丁向下摸。无论怎样观察维吉尔都看的出这是个全须全尾的男人，但一旦脱去衣服便可看到他的下体除却男人的性物外还长女阴。但丁伸手裹住那两片软肉，粗俗地将手指戳进去。软湿紧热，只消但丁粗俗地流氓一般搅弄，水便流到他掌上。维吉尔要呻吟，但丁又吻他把那些声音吞回去。他亲吻维吉尔的乳头，牙齿拉扯小小的肉粒。维吉尔全都乖顺地接受，温和得不像是他自己。大约是梦境特许。但丁加进一根手指，看见维吉尔微微皱眉。他没来由地观察自己的手指如何在哥哥的女穴里埋进，顺着看向维吉尔翘起的阴茎，然后是小腹。他在那块地方吻了一下。维吉尔看穿他的心思，说，不会的，你知道的。<br/>你说什么？<br/>我无法生育。维吉尔说，我注定不会留下子嗣。<br/>但丁睁大眼，第一时间，原本他应当想起一位白发的年轻人。但却想到了更多事。你不知道。他笑着说。手指在维吉尔身体里旋转按压，又用另外两根从外部刺激着维吉尔已经充血的软肉。什么？维吉尔问，我不知道什……唔，但丁，有些疼。<br/>但丁撤出手指，没再回答维吉尔的问题。他扶住自己的阴茎，龟头蹭着维吉尔的入口。他喜欢这样浅浅地戳刺，然后和维吉尔说话。这让他有一种隐藏的威胁维吉尔之感。他试探着蹭维吉尔，这次他对维吉尔说的是，你爱我不是吗？<br/>你有答案。维吉尔回答，为何还问？<br/>我不清楚。但丁说着扶住维吉尔，于是他哥哥配合地沉下腰，让那湿软的女穴一点一点吞进但丁的东西。直到维吉尔的小腹微微凸起。但丁按着那块皮肤。维吉尔跪坐在他身上，脸色惨白。他花了一点时间去适应但丁，在这空当上，但丁说，小时候家里有一个书架坏了，第三层的板子掉了下来。<br/>维吉尔犹豫了一下，怎么了？<br/>然后你喜欢爬到第二层坐着看书。我总是在下面拽你的脚，我说那本书很难看，没意思。<br/>但丁说着，开始浅浅地抽插。他握住维吉尔的手腕，让兄长能更加靠近自己。<br/>其实我都不知道你在读什么，我只是想让你陪我打架而已。但丁说，但是我从来没有成功过。<br/>我不记得了。维吉尔回答，或许有这样的事情吧。<br/>你不记得了，我知道，但丁说。<br/>要我跟你说对不起？维吉尔挑眉。这让但丁笑出声。他转而扶住维吉尔的腰。原本在梦中他可以为所欲为，但这却几乎是他们之间最为温柔的一次性爱。我会来找你，但丁说，我会把你带回来。<br/>你不应该做无谓的尝试。<br/>不试试你怎么知道？但丁说，你已经跑得够远了，你永远都在跑。<br/>维吉尔的脸染上潮红，他摇摇头，转而说，这不够，但丁，这不像你。<br/>什么？<br/>别这样对待我，他说，你以为我有多么脆弱？还是你现在才想到要假扮你的绅士风度？<br/>维吉尔低下头在但丁唇边咬了一下，但丁马上感觉到那里肯定是破皮了。维吉尔嘴唇上沾着点红，他露出牙齿，对但丁说，除非你不行了……否则我要求你，给我更多。<br/>但丁将他哥哥摔到床垫上，重新插进去。他扣住维吉尔的喉咙，收紧五指。维吉尔终于满足了似的，露出一种诡异的微笑。他的女穴吸着但丁的阴茎。但丁用力撞击，不在乎那会不会让维吉尔受伤。他的手碰到维吉尔的下巴，一瞬间他想捏住维吉尔的脸，像揭下蟹壳那样，挖开维吉尔的脸看看这身躯的正体到底是什么。这长相分明属于维吉尔，但却又有些不同。他只能归结为梦境作梗。某种无法满足的缺憾和痛苦在他心中蔓延。<br/>他意识到他永远无法彻底抓住他哥哥。<br/>维吉尔因为窒息几乎翻白眼，并且在这种极端的快感中达到一次潮吹。体液洒在但丁阴茎上。但丁随后射在他哥哥身体里。他的阴茎滑出来。维吉尔又慵懒地趴在他身上，伸手去玩他的头发——“那个”维吉尔绝对不会做的事情。但丁躺着，恍惚间觉得此刻他们如爱侣，却又清楚的知道那是不可能的。<br/>你在想我是真实还是幻影。维吉尔说。<br/>你是维吉尔。但丁回答。<br/>是啊，但丁。维吉尔说，你怕什么？你不相信我么？你已有答案不是么？<br/>我有答案。但丁说。<br/>维吉尔嘲笑他，你看起来快哭了，弟弟，如果你这么害怕，我会对你说我爱你的。<br/>维吉尔认真地重复了一遍我爱你，我爱你，但丁。但丁想要捂住耳朵。<br/>你会相信吗？维吉尔问，我说的话。<br/>我不知道，我有答案，但是我不知道。<br/>也许这一切都是真的，你可以相信这都是真的，维吉尔重新在但丁耳边说，你去记住，火是蓝的，冰冷的，我们在它来的时候看书，妈一直陪着我们，我和你的手握在一起始终没有分开，我爱你如同你爱我，你会战胜我，你会找回我，你可以去记住的，但丁。<br/>我会记住的。但丁喃喃道。<br/>我爱你，但丁，维吉尔又说，声音愉快得反常，你相信我，但丁，我爱你。<br/>但丁分不清那是告白还是嘲笑。<br/>你已经不需要那个了，你自己说过的。但丁说，你或许爱过别人。他想到尼禄。又说，无论如何，维吉尔你已经说过了。<br/>维吉尔依旧说我爱你。<br/>我要睡了。但丁回答，然后闭上眼睛，我会来找你。<br/>我知道。维吉尔最后说。</p><p>但丁醒来的时候看见V在他身边。<br/>诗人一副你再不睁眼我就真的捅下去了的样子，撑着刀刃看他起身。他们互相交代了几句，但丁抹抹自己头发上的血污和V一同上路。<br/>你怎么了，V问道，你看起来好像刚刚失恋了一样。<br/>不知道是血还是什么玩意儿流进我嘴里了，但丁说，妈的味道跟驴的肠子一样。<br/>你才没有吃过那种东西吧，V说，你说谎。<br/>是的，你说谎。但丁重复了一遍，V意识到他的人称不对。<br/>你说谁？<br/>没什么，但丁回答，我们该走了。<br/>END</p><p>（解释一下，原则上我认为V作为维吉尔的人性面化身其实应该是了解维吉尔和但丁的情感羁绊的因为我认为无论如何这是属于维吉尔在切除过程中必须抛弃的东西之一。但是但丁和维吉尔的这场交流V并不知道，所以最后他和但丁还是处于没掉码下的路人状态而且他也并不清楚两人之间关系具体多复杂。<br/>简单来说就是维吉尔在大群里拉了个私聊和但丁唠嗑然后把剩下所有成员都block了。）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>